


Unexpected Circumstances

by LolyzOtaku



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Best ship, Emstard, F/F, Girl Crush, I'm starting to ship Emstard more than Moonsun, Youtuber - Freeform, meet and greet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: I hope you like this Emloo... I tried.Btw love your videos!





	Unexpected Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> If you make a video of this I would die of happiness. <3

** Unexpected Circumstances – Emstard / Emloo x Moostard **

Emloo really didn’t know what to expect. She knew it was going to be one of the happiest moments of her life, but she knew it was going to be so enjoyable that time would go unbelievably fast. That’s how it usually goes.

But here she was, in the midst of thousands of desperate fans as her favourite girl group, MAMAMOO sat each separately in a seat. The table stretched from a corner to the other, draped in a black cloth, but they sat apart from each other, allowing fans to meet and greet each by each.

Emloo saw each member, it felt unreal to her that they were there. And not in a video… She could see Wheein waving excitedly at the fans as Hwasa posed for a picture. Solar joked around, showing off her aegyo. And the farthest from her was Moonstar, or Moostard as she liked to call her. She greeted some far away fans with her always charming smile and Emloo could already feel her legs give away.

But the line moved, and she got closer and closer to meeting the idols. Her eyes never leaving Moonbyul. She was so near her, this felt more vivid than any other dreams Emloo had of Moostard. Which was a high praise. “Sorry Miss. It’s your turn.” A staff member poked Emloo’s shoulder, and that quickly snapped the girl out of her daze. Even though she saw Moonstard’s smile wherever she looked.

Emloo’s Korean was always broken, and even though she was excited to visit South Korea to meet all of her favourite idols, she still wasn’t used to the language. But Emloo would get used to it, she was fast learner. “Ah yes… Thank you.” Emloo bowed her head slightly to the staff member as they gave her a smile. 

And it would only take her a few steps, nothing was stopping her. Emloo approached the first member. Hwasa was cunningly looking at her, as if she was examining her. Emloo finally stood in front of her, hands behind her back timidly as Hwasa smirked. Seeing the members up close was a complete different story from videos or pictures… They were god-like gorgeous.

“Nice to meet you.” Hwasa nodded at the girl, and Emloo felt sweaty all of a sudden. What if they didn’t understand her Korean? What if Emloo herself didn’t understand? This was already going bad. “Nice to meet you.” Emloo spouted in English and Hwasa immediately perked up. 

“Oh! English?” She spoke with an accent that was undoubtedly cute. “Yes… I speak a small bit of Korean too.” Emloo replied in Korean, and Hwasa smiled, almost proudly. “Very good Korean!” She replied in broken English, giving her thumbs up. Emloo laughed. 

And after that, the conversation was easier. Emloo spoke mostly in Korean, though Hwasa had fun trying to speak English. Emloo relaxed and went with the flow, the conversation went from travelling to favourite music and soon Emloo had the maknae’s autograph. 

Time passed so quickly, she had talked to Wheein afterwards, who took a picture together with her. Then Emloo went to Solar who was far more excited to test her English than Emloo of meeting them. And time went into a still again. It slowed down, movements were hard as Emloo turned to the last member.

Moonbyul smiled at her eagerly, waiting patiently for her. Emloo forced her body to work with her brain, but every limb seemed rusty. Finally, she stood face to face with her girl crush. 

Emloo couldn’t hear what Moostard was saying, she could see her mouth moving, but everything sounded drowned. Then the rapper’s face shifted into worry as she stood up abruptly, everything so slow. Emloo shivered and the room spun.

“Hey. Hey. I’m here. Calm down.” All of a sudden, Moonstar was by her side, holding her shoulders in attempts to calm Emloo down. And it strangely did. Emloo thought it would have the opposite effect… Her crush was touching her! But, something about Moonbyul’s touch ignited a comfort inside Emloo that she didn’t know she needed. 

“Sorry, I got kind of nervous there.” Emloo muttered, and Moonbyul rubbed the girl’s shoulder understandably before sitting back down. Emloo saw how worried the rapper still was, her gaze never leaving her. Then Moonbyul perked up.

“Wait, wait…” Moonstar scanned Emloo up and down, which made the girl feel slightly anxious, and then she gasped silently. “You’re… Emloo?!” Moostard pointed at the girl in surprise. Emloo jolted and then beamed at the girl in astonishment, shaking her head almost in disbelief. “You know me?!” Emloo inquired, her eyes wide. 

How could the rapper, the girl crush, the greasy and the beautiful Moostard from MAMAMOO… know Emloo? That was impossible, no way, this must be a dream… “Yes yes! I’ve watched your videos before!” Moonbyul clapped her hands like a child. “I’m Moostard.” She added in English, chuckling with her adorable scrunched up nose. 

“I love your videos!” Moonstar went around the table and hugged the girl while chortling, Emloo was too shocked for words, she hugged the rapper back but part of her still felt like this was a prank, or she passed out from nerves and this is a dream. 

Moonbyul quickly pulled away as if she remembered something, she then went to her seat and grabbed the first pen she saw. Emloo watched confusedly – and still a bit shaken – as the member scribbled something in a paper. The rapper let out another snort once she peeked at Emloo’s reaction, and then ripped the paper. 

Emloo stared at her, her mouth still agape as words – English and Korean – escaped her. Moostard gave her the paper, while she stared at Emloo in amusement. When Emloo finally reached for the paper and grabbed it, the rapper sent her wink before sitting down. It didn’t take long for a staff to push her gently out of the way, given how long this meet and greet was.

But Emloo was too engrossed in the paper, reading every stroke of the pen as if she was checking if it was real. In it, it read: “Call me any time you need to see your Moostard. I’ll be happy to show you around!” And below, 9 numbers formed a phone number. 

Emloo couldn’t help but skip her way to the hotel.

 


End file.
